What if OMD, the death of Spider-man
by Wolvmbm
Summary: What if Peter Parker never chose that fatal deal that Mephisto presented him...what if he chose the right way and tried to live a life anew...this is such a story...
1. Chapter 1

Note: the following story is an idea of my own, but the characters involved in this idea are a byproduct of Disney/Marvel Comics Entertainment.

* * *

This is a tale of what happens to a man when he is given a choice to sacrifice his marriage for the safety of a love one. What would happen to the man who rejected such a choice and decided to live the normal life. This is such a tale...

* * *

**BLAM!**

The gunshot was the only noise that stood throughout skirmish. It was that noise that cleared the crowed fighters and when they were finish they were able to see what has happen.

_A hush went throughout the crowed men. Silence overcame them. After a few moments the whispers spoke out…._

_"What have we done?!"_

_"When the director hears about this…"_

_"It was a self defense…it was in self defense…"_

_"Someone better report this to the director…"_

* * *

It was a dark and raining day…perfect for a funeral, especially when considered who is to be buried today.

Flocks of various people gathered the local cathedral, to say goodbye to the person being buried today. Yet the crowd of people outside of the church, along with the various guards and police patrolling the scene, couldn't compare to the amount of people gathered inside nor the tension that was within the building of the holy.

The people who did come to the wake, almost all came supporting the armband of his former colors and even his infamous black one.

However, inside of the church and the front and centered of it all was the grieving widow as she held her stomach and wondered of the life now growing within her.

She turned around and looked at the various people coming in to say goodbye. Most of them were former friends of her and her husbands, but now they all seems like strangers to her. Strangers who were all dressed in black and wearing the colored armbands.

She was then comforted by another one of her husband's former associates and lovers, a woman with white hair, but held a somber sad form on her face. No words passed between them, but an understanding face showed throughout both women that they knew what the other was feeling at the moment.

The words of the Reverend were spoken throughout the entire event thus far, but she didn't even care listen to them. She looked off to her side to see the man that got her husband killed and left his child without a father.

He looks sad sitting among his group of "allies", but she couldn't tell if it was sincere look or not.

She couldn't tell whether he felt guilt over the whole situation or not…all she knew was that this was his fault.

It was his fault that she was brought into this great tragedy. It was his fault that she lost almost all of her family…her lover…her husband and friend.

For that alone, she now had the unbridled hatred of one Mr. Tony Stark. A hatred, that was shared throughout the various mourners today…those within the church and those that couldn't make it at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Allies: Fantastic Four

Note: the following story is an idea of my own, but the characters involved in this idea are a byproduct of Disney/Marvel Comics Entertainment.

* * *

With the death of a hero hanging above them, what would his closest allies and enemies think of such a tragic lost to the world...

* * *

Within a house on Greenwich Village, several people tuned into the funeral on TV in hopes of spotting someone they once knew. When news of the recent death came to their ears, anger and grief were spread throughout the group. Grief, over the lost of a very dear ally and friend and anger over the man that got him killed. Some of them wanted to avenge their former friend, but they all knew that they couldn't harm any of their former allies and friends because it would bring down more trouble for all of them to endure and it also would not be what the deceased wanted. So with some effort, they all sat in front of the television and watched the funeral getting started….

* * *

The voice of the Reverend cleared as he spoke of words of lost and sorrow, of pain and heartache, but those words while felt real were often a repetitive form of speaking when focusing on the lost of loved ones.

The reverend spoke of her name, but she paid little attention to it or to the brief glances she felt was upon her. She felt small because of the glances, but tried to stand herself up the best she could.

When she heard the first named being called she turned to see the blond man with blue eyes approached the podium and now all eyes were on him….

* * *

He done this many times when him and the others had a chance to speak to TV reporters, but this… this was too much for him to handle. They just got the team back together again in the aftermath of the war. His sister and brother-in-law were about to go on vacation to fix their marriage, when the news hit.

When he heard the news…he just….

* * *

_"Johnny," called Reed as he stretched out to comfort him only to be nearly burned…_

_"This is your fault," he cried as the flames around his body soon became intense._

_"What?" asked Reed in confusion._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," he yelled out going full **FLAME ON** mode, "You and Stark and anyone else who was involved…. you all killed him."_

_"Johnny that's not how it happen…" he tried to explain._

_"Shut up Reed, just for once, **SHUT UP**," he said when he tried to place a well-toned fireball on his equipment that melted instantly._

_"He came to you…to **YOU** of all people, for help, despite what happen. He asked for help in saving his aunt, his only family left," he said with an angered tone in his voice, "and you brushed him off. When I know…**I KNOW**… you would've done the same thing for anyone of us. For me, for Ben and especially for Sue and the kids…your children, you would've put everything aside to help us. But for this one person, this one man, who once told me he idolized you…who worked with you in the past, who would sacrifice everything to help you out…you couldn't done the same for him."_

_He turned to see his sister, visible, silent and sad throughout it all. Then he turned towards the window and said this…"Don't bother come and find me…I quit."_

_Then he flew and flew towards their favorite spot…their meeting place, their statue. Then the memories of all those times together, the rush of how they ragged each other on, everything came out at once as he let off a nova blast that would have melted the statue down…but it was controlled and yet it held his own tears of sorrow._

_After that day, him and Reed barely talked anymore. Ben and him were a bit distance as well, but more understanding and him and his sister…well the kids were around them a lot and it was more difficult to explain why their uncle was sad._

* * *

Now here he was… at the funeral. His funeral. Dressed in black and wearing an armband with his colors and for the first time ever, he was silent. No words could truly describe this great man. He looked at the front and center and saw the redheaded widow looking at him. No words could truly describe how lucky his former friend was to have a wife like that and to live a life like his despite all the tragedy he endured. He truly envied his friend for having a simple, yet complicated, life and now he just couldn't put it all into words.

Just as he was about to leave the podium a voice spoke out, " I first encountered Peter Parker during the earlier days of the Fantastic Four …back when we all were beginning our starts as a team."

He turned and saw his sister spoke, "He was Spider-man at the time and he broke into the Baxter Building hoping for a spot of our team. At first, we sought him out as an intruder to our building and one by one he nearly defeated us all before my husband stepped in and asked him what he wanted from us…"

A silence was felt throughout the room before the voice continued, "After he told us his story, we had to refuse him because at the time, we weren't really a moneymaking business. While that first rejection was harsh one in my opinion, it did start long term relationship between him and the members of the team."

With a deep breath Susan Storm-Richards continued, "I was always impress by his ability to be so caring and kind, especially when it came to our children. Although, we never knew his true identity until later, I knew that deep down he was a gentleman out of that mask of his, and he would do whatever it took to help out the less unfortunate out of any danger. Dangers that were created by either our enemies or by our own actions, He was always there to lend us his assist."

Tears were coming down Susan's eyes as she continued on, "Yet, each time when he needed our help, we tried the very best we could to help him, despite the secrecy surrounding his personal identity. However, even with our help, the troubles still build up for him. Some of them, still living to this very day…"

* * *

Within the pathways of Thunderbolt Mountain, the Thunderbolts member known as Songbird watch with such interest, concern and sadness within her heart…not only at the television screen, but also among her teammates, the supposed government influences known as the Thunderbolts.

Penance was by himself today more depress than ever with guilt eating him inside, Bullseye was still paralyses after their recent battle with a non-registered hero and had to be on recuperation for a while, Moonstone was elsewhere also recuperating, but for different reasons, as well was Radioactive Man and Sword Man. However, it was the two final members of the team that had Songbird worried for her life.

The symbiotie known as Vemon, was in a specially made containing unit that pumped out sound and was endorse with highest flames possible. This was made after his attack on the facility and deaths of several of its faculty members. It was because of this fight that Moonstone was in recuperation for the fight took a lot out of her, Swordman was nursing a broken leg, and Radioactive Man was in a containment field of his own design or at least according to his design, for almost leaking out his power and nearly killing them all.

The reason for Venom's outburst was due to the recent death that was shown on TV. It was no secret that Venom still harbored some love for the recently deceased, at least the symbiote half did, and when he learned the news of the death He nearly went on a rampage and also ended the team if it wasn't for Norman's quick thinking.

As for the Thunderbolts leader, the man that was the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn was by himself today. Locked in his office and buying out every stock owned by Stark Industries by any governmental means necessary and if not legal mean, then by some illegal means as well.

After the recent death, Osborn barely showed any emotional outburst, at least not within the public eye or within her line of vision. It was because of that reason that scared Songbird more than anything, especially when it was Osborn's archenemy that was being buried today. Still…no matter what going on in Osborn's mind, it wouldn't be good for anyone. As Songbird turned to see Susan Richards finish her tale…

* * *

"The last time I saw him…he asked for my husband help in saving the life of his elderly aunt. However, due to the recent war against the Superhuman Registration Act and his unwilling to accept the current status quo of things, he could not help him in his time of need and told him that he had to accept things as they were. We all know the result of that decision, as well as many others from my husband and our "friends' that has brought us to this current status. That is why it is with heavy heart, that I announced my departure from the Fantastic Four." She stared at her husband saying, "I am taking the children Reed. Johnny and Ben are coming with me. I cannot live in a world, where the term friendship means enemies. I wish not to be found, and if the widow of the decease wants someone to talk to…well, I'll try be there for her if she needs it. Good bye Peter and Good bye Reed."

Susan Storm-Richards walked out on the funeral onlookers along side her brought her and her brother into the crowd where she turned them both invisible.

**After a few moments of silence along with silent tears of Reed Richards, the Reverend continued on with the service.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Allies: X-men

Note: the following story is an idea of my own, but the characters involved in this idea are a byproduct of Disney/Marvel Comics Entertainment.

* * *

With the death of a hero hanging above them, what would his closest allies and enemies think of such a tragic lost to the world...

Also note that * means New Avengers/Avengers Venom Bomb storyline and ** means the # -1 Untold tales of Spider-man issue.

* * *

They watched Susan Storm-Richard speak at the funeral, him and his team. Each member of the team was somewhat affected by the recent death in the superhero community in various ways, most of it was in mourning. Logan and a few others took this death the hardest. Logan was hard to reach when he heard the news. He spends most of today in the Canadian woods alone, thanks to the Blackbird. He knew he wouldn't want to bother him in a moment like this. Bobby wanted to also spend his day alone as well, given his close relationship to the decease. Kitty wanted to go the funeral along Pitor. She couldn't explain her reason, except that the fact that someone from the team had to represent them. He couldn't agree more. With Ororo and T'challa staying within the city of Manhattan in the Baxter Building for a few more days, there was a few more of the Wakanda's guards' on-hand to assist in the chaos of holding the last of the mutant race in tact. However, he knew he couldn't go, even if he wanted to… the mutant race needs a proper leader, and sadly it falls upon him to do it.

* * *

He was alone in these Canadian woods, far away from the usual noises of the mansion and the states. It was here where he could think by himself. Think about the kid…about Peter and his death. When the news reached him, he just couldn't believe it at first…so he did what he always did. Sniff out the truth using his powers. Yet, when he came to the girl and saw the grief on her face, along with the letter he left her, he knew it was the truth and he raced to confront the man who killed him and stop him from making another terrible mistake...permanently.

He knew what it was like to be used by others and he could understand if it was the grief talking, and something told him he had to avenge the kid some how.

He rushed up the building using only his claws, the rain and the gunfire drowns his senses and concentration. By the time he reached the top floor he crashed into the window with the rain drowned out his senses and dripping off his body. He popped out his claws and that was because standing in front of him was the kid murder.

"Hello Logan," he stated in a calm tone. However he didn't responded towards his greeting.

"How many did you take out this time?" he asked him. Still, he didn't answer.

"I know why you're here," he stated in a serious tone, "and I'll have you know that I fired the men that shot him once I was notify of it."

Still no words came to his mind.

"I know you think that I am to be blamed for this and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't," he said, "Yet, I ask you this, do you think I wanted this to happen?"

"He trusted you," he finally said to him, "He told me this…right after our little symbiote adventure that he trusted you. And now look where that got him…" *

Both men stood there in quiet and silence.

Soon a word was said… "Leave now, before I change my mind and arrest you for trespassing."

Before he turned away from him Logan spoke, "The only reason you're living now, is because I know that the kid wouldn't like it and neither would Steve. Even though we both know, you do deserve it…"

He walked all the way down with no one attacking him at the moment. Whether they were told to not attack him or they were scared of him, he didn't care. All he knew was that he failed a friend and another person that helped him out in the past. He failed his parents. **


End file.
